1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit having a display section which displays, for example, information such as characters and images, and particularly, to a supporting structure for supporting the display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-thin panel type display unit using an electron emission element, plasma discharge, liquid crystal or a vacuum fluorescent display tube is used, for example, in a television set, a terminal monitor of a computer, an advertising display, and a sign. Recently, a wall-hanging television set having a screen size larger than that of a 40-in. screen has been attracting attention, positively utilizing features of the flat-thin panel type display unit for television sets.
A display unit of this type comprises, as a basic configuration, a display section which displays information such as characters and images, a controller having an electric circuit section which controls the display section, a support which supports the display section and the controller, and an outer enclosure which covers the display section, the controller, and the support.
For a supporting structure of the display section of the conventional display unit based on, for example, plasma discharge, there is known a configuration in which the back side of the display section is bonded and secured to the support via a double-sided adhesive tape. This configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-272182.
Also, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-321989 is proposed as a supporting structure of the display unit.